mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Mwamba Tribe
: Mwamba Tribe *About Us *History *Ranks About us: Mwamba Tribe is a newly formed guild. We will be EU based, but we accept NA members too. We will be a Sidoian role-playing guild. The Mwamba Tribe will be a tribe living the Sidoian jungle lands. We will role-play as a tribe community. History: The Mwamba Tribe was a nomadic people that lived in the hot deserts. As time went a jungle appeared south of them, and the Mwamba people moved there. They lived by hunting wild animals and by the fish in the nearby ocean. The Mwamba constructed temples to watch and study the sky, and they made a temple for their fearless Muruthi warriors. The nearby tribes feared the Mwamba because they had the Muruthi warriors. The Mwamba Tribe had been in conflict with many tribes around them, but they never gave up their goal. The Mwamba beated their neighboring tribe, the Mzee. The Mwamba let them live in exchange for their rights to control their lands. Now the Mwamba tribe wants greater fame and build a bigger civilization. The tribe is now lead by Sambeke. Ranks: Shambe - Chieftain The shambe is the chieftain of the tribe. The shambe always has the biggest vote and influence, the shambe will guide the Mwamba people wherever he wants. Selemani - Shaman Selemani is the shaman, and there will be one of these in each village and in the jungle. They will watch over the sick and heal the wounded. They will also be used for traditions. Muruthi - Warrior Muruthi are the warriors they will be raiding and earning money to the tribe. These are the warriors sworn the protect the community and society they are in. If you are a muruthi in the capital city of Mwamba you are sworn to protect the tribe, but your priority will be to protect the capital if you are not ordered otherwise, and if you are a muruthi in a small village outside the capital you are still sworn to protect the tribe, but your priority will be to protect the small village outside the capital if you are not ordered to defend other places. A tribesman will have to prove himself by killing a menacing creature to become a muruthi (more on this will come). Saka - Hunter Saka are the hunters they are mostly used for gathering food, scouting and tracking. They will hunt big animals, small animals and fish, they will also collect herbs to give to the selemani, and they will keep our jungle hidden from other tribes. However they will also track down the enemies so that the muruthi will find them. Chane - Tribesman Chane is a simple tribesman of the Mwamba tribe. They will gather food and fish and give a tribute once a while to the tribe. The chanes can choose to become a muruthi, selemani or saka. To become a chane will not be easy because you have to go through hard traditional challenges. Website: http://mwambatribe.guildlaunch.com/ Category:Guilds